Heroes of the Leaf
by Youngice
Summary: The Leaf have two heroes.But they see them as Demons NaruHina,ocxoc
1. The Return of two Heroes

I don't own any Naruto people but I do own the this story and some of the people in it 

Heroes of the Leaf By Youngice CH.1 The Return of two Heroes

Just telling you now I can't spell for shit

In the Hyuga Main house

Two Girls were looking at a photo album of them self when they were kids .''Do you think they will come back'' said a girl with short midnight blue hair,White eyes with the hint of beautiful lavender in them and pale white skin know as Hinata. She said in saddness Hinata were the samething she on the anime

''Of course they will be back they said it themselfs'' Said the other girl with White hair that reach her butt, Orange eyes that glow in the dark she wore a black shrit with some wings on the back and some black shorts ''Your right Akora''Hinata said with a smile.  
''Come on we better leave before we're late'' she said with a happy smile.''We don't want to be late for the Genin Exam''Akora said ''Hai'' They ran out the Hyuga Main House and when to the academy

Outside of Konoha

''Come on hurry up we need to get to the South Gate'' Said A 12 year old boy with blond hair and whisker marks on each cheek but their alot darker his blond hair reach past his ears and blond Fox/Dog ears ON TOP of his and one fox tail comeing out his back side he wore a jumpsuit but it was Black and Red The Black part is where the orange part was and the red where the blue was

''Oh shut up Naruto we'er almost there''Said an old man with white hair

''Erosenin but I can't wait to get home beside the genin exam is today''Whined Naruto

''Yeah Jiraiya-sensei Naruto is right we have to get to Konoha before the Genin exam start today said a other kid who have White/light blue hair Most of his hair is white and outline in lightblue  
He have tape on his eyes He's blind and a all lightblue blindfold over the tape he wore a white tee with a kanji for 'Force' on the back and some black shorts and two swords on his back.''Yeah Erosenin Zen is right'' said Naruto in his happy Go-and-do-something tone''Whatever'' said an annoyed Jiraiya

After some walking

''Yes the South Gate''Said an annoyed Naruto

''Who's There'' said the ANBU that watches the gate

I'm Jiraiya coming back with my apprentices Naruto Kazama Uzumaki and Zen Monodane .said Jiraiya ''The Kyuubi and the Majin is back I thought they die but I have to let them in becuse Jiraiya-sama is with them'' thought the ANBU in angrer ''Shit'' He muder under his mask

Oi open the gate

The gate started to open to reveal many people.The people know who they were some peaple grab their kids and pull them in the house and the other peoplesaid things like:

Look it's the demon

or

Shouldn't he be dead

Naruto heard them loud and clear and started to Grin his foxy grin and he heard someone said

Demons can't grin like that

But after that he didn't care what they said and he noteted that he was behind Zen and Jiraiya and he ran to cach up with them

AT THE HOKAGE OFFICE

''Hello sensei nice to see you agin''Said Jiraiya in a happy tone

''Jiraiya good to see as well''said the Hokage with a smile and his pipe in his mouth

''So where are they'' said kindly

''There right behind me''Jiraiya said moving out the door way

To reveal Naruto and Zen ''Hey old man it's relly nice to see you agin''Naruto said grining ''Hello Hokage-sama'' Zen said they both bow ''And Hokage-sama the genin test is today right''Zen and Naruto said at the same time and they did't do anything as if they did it for years ''Hai in fact you miss most of it''said the Hokage ''WHAT!''yell Naruto The Sandaime started to chuckle

''Don't worry if we don't leave now we'll make it in time''said the Sandaime still chuckleing ''O.K let's go'' said the blond haired fox everyone walked out to the Chuunin Stadium

AT THE CHUUNIN STADIUM

''COOOOOL''Said our fav Blond haired lad

''Well I gess I was wrong'' Said the old man with a sigh ''looks like you and Zen will fight''The Hokage said with a smile

''Yes a good fight''said Naruto ready to fight ''Mach 8 over''Yelled a Chuunin with a scar over his nose ''Genin Exam over''

''OH NO IT'S NOT''Naruto yelled gaining the attion of everyone while he Bust his grin

After some talkig

''MACH 9 START''Yelled a Chuunin with a scar over his nose AGAIN

Naruto was grining like crazy

Zen gave a smirk

CH.1 END

A/N Maaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan that was long as crap and for the Reviews said what you want if I SUCK then i will try agin and try even harder so if the chater suck I'LL do it agin say what you want show me no mercy That's what I'am going to get better at so speak your mind

How to say Akora's name aaa ku ru

The next chapter is as fighting in In It

Next chapter Zen vs Naruto who will win


	2. Zen vs Naruto

The Heroes of the Leaf

By Younice chapter.2 Wolf vs Fox Zen vs Naruto

I'am saying this now I suck at spelling so kill me

And I don't own Naruto get over it

Cover Page Zen and Naruto are looking at each other with a Wolf head on Zen side and a Kyuubi's head on Nauto's side at the top it said with a leaf on it Heroes of the Leaf.

Somewhere in Konoha 

''Gai-sensei whined A boy in a Green tights and a bowl haircut and big eyes and his Red headband around his Waist can we go to the genin exam .''

''Yeah Gai-sensei I want to see who good this year''Said Tenten ''Hai Hai we will go but we miss most of it anyway'  
Said Gai''But Gai-sensei if we go we see who has the burning youth in them''said Lee looking at his sensei''When you put like that I gess we can go ''Said Gai putting his hand on his chin ''all by the power of youth we will go to the genin said Gai doing his good-guy-pose with the ping Tenten and Neij sweatdrop at this Lee put his fist up to he face and his eyes were o n fire ''LET'S GO''Yelled Lee with they all jump tree to tree

WITH ZEN AND NARUTO

''Mach 9 Naruto Kazama Uzumaki vs Zen Monodane'' yelled Iruka ''Begin''

IN THE STANDS

''They are weak as hell they can't bacame genin'' said Kiba cracking up Yeah thier chakra lv is weaker then a peice of gum said Ino shaking her head

In the Chuunin Stadium

''Hey Naruto did you that they said we'er weak''Zen said smirking ''Let's show them what true power is'' With that said Naruto's blue chakra took half the feld and Zen's dark blue chakra took the other h. Everyone eyes almost pop out Then team Gai came after that Zen chared at Naruto jumped in the air and yelled out Konoha Sanpuu he was so fast a mini. Hurricane Naruto put up his left arm to block it but when Zen hit him he Flew to the wall and crashed into it making a body shaped mark in the wall Naruto rip though the wall. Grining like hell ang said ''let's heat it up''He said seting himself on fire He 's clthoes are fire proof. He yelled 'FIREBULLET' Naruto thew the fire ball at Zen. Zen grab one of his swords and said Aura Slash A enrgy wave came out the sword.

The slash from the sword won it cut right thuogh the Bullet and was head right toward Naruto and it hits target...and then '  
Poof''Bunshin but when''Zen thouth Naruto was behind Zen and said ''Lighting Fist'' Naruto's whole arm glowed bright gold. Zen turn around and tryed to duck but the puch was way to fast so it hit him in the faceA/N OUCH! But before he can hit the wall he jumped to one of the high walls without touching the ground. Naruto note is the an increase in Zen's charkra ''So you open your eyes huh'' Said Naruto smirking.''How did you know Naurto''Said Zen rubbing his face where Naruto hit him.''Let's really play here we go'' Naruto said Grining.Naruto put his arm out his light blue charkra to his palm and made the 4th's kunai in a flash

Naruto was behind Zen ready to kill but lucky he jumped out the way.To make Narutocut the air.Zen who is on the other side of the Stadium. Naruto thew two MEDEL shurikens 'Medel shuriken'?Zen thought ''I see'' Zen pull out both of his swords and cut the shuriken in half. The shurikens poofed ''So you know they were bunshins''Said Naruto with a smirk ''Yeah I knew they were bunshins becuse you can make shurikens out of chakra and they are impossible to dodge becuse they follow chakra and move faster when they are in the air to long'' Zen explained'' No more talk we should get to fighting''.After those word Zen chared at Naruto

Naruto flashed behind Zen.But Zen knew this would happen he foresaw it Naruto tryed to puch Zen at the back of his head but Zen disappear ''Afterimage! that must mean he's behind me''

Naruto turned around to have a kick to his chin like what Lee did to Sasuke before the chuuin exam Naruto was in the air Zen has right under him ''Here we go!''Zen Yelled'Reverse Lotos''and started spining so fast he made a giant hurrcane and smash Naruto in the ground

''But...but how can he use the Goken '' Thougth Gai A/N Yes he is there reread the frist part of this chapter ''He can use the Reverse Lotos''Said Lee with his eyes widen

Naruto pull his head out the ground to fine Zen standing on air and he called out Suiton: Giant Water Drill before you blink a big Drill made of water came out of nowhere and the Giant water Drill came at Naruto''But how can he do that the Nidaime made the move and did't teach any one''thought Sarutobi

Naruto got up and started runing up the Drill until he came to Zen and puch in the face makeing the drill disappear Zen who was under Naruto kick him in the chin makeing Naruto fly away

Both of the fighters hit the ground hard they both got up Naruto makeing a Rasengan but he held the Rasengan up to his chin and he thew his arm down to the right side and said Flaming Rasengan

Zen had a water ball in his right hand and the ball turn into a Ice ball and he called out Ice Bomb

They ran at each other at blinding speed the attacks hit each other and a bright light that blind Everyone in the STADIUM

Heroes of the Leaf Chapter.2 Over

A/N I left you guys with a cliffhanger! How do you like

Read and Review thank you see you later 


	3. Genin Teams

Heroes of the Leaf By: Youngice

Chapter.3 Genin Teams

Last time 

Both of the fighters hit the ground hard they both got up Naruto makeing a Rasengan but he held the Rasengan up to his chin and he thew his arm down to the right side and said Flaming Rasengan

Zen had a water ball in his right hand and the ball turn into a Ice ball and he called out Ice Bomb

They ran at each other at blinding speed the attacks hit each other and a bright light that blind Everyone in the STADIUM

Now Story time

After the light dimmed and disappear the poelpe in the stands were looking for the two heroes they found Naruto at the exit and Zen was in the same place but away from Naruto everyone eyes widen becuse Zen was on fire and Naruto was frozen sold

Zen got on his feet he knew he was on fire and he made a ball of water and drop the waterball on his head and he wasn't on fire anymore Zen jumped high in the air.  
he in the middle of the STADIUM everyone's eyes pop out even Sasuke Zen was walking on air to the side Naruto was on.

Naruto was tried of being in the ice so he set his whole body on fire melting the ice around him once again everyone's eyes pop out becuse he set himself on fire

''What are they ''Thougth everyone but Jiraiya. he was smirk

We will now call the three man teams A/N I will not skip any number unless I feel like it

Teams 1-6 will be: Skiped

Team 7 will be: Uchiha Sasuke,Haruno Sakura and Inuzuka Kiba will be under Kakashi Hatake

Team 8 will be: Naruto Kazama ,Zen Monodane,Hyuga Hinata and Hyuga Akora A/N Akora isn't a Hyuga she live in the main house with Hinata so her last name will be Hyuga

Team 9 will be:Skiped Team 10 Will be: Shino Aburame, Choji Akimichi, Shikamaru Nara and Ino Yamanaka

''But Hokage-sama '' Sakura yelled ''the teams are uneven every team has four poeple''

''Oh don't worry about that I have a one more of my apprentices comeing now she shuold be here by'  
Jiraiya said putting his finger on his chin as if he was pokeing it ''The Chuunin Exam''He said 

''And team 8 report to my office in three hours''said the Hokage disappearing in a puff of smoke

Somewhere in Konoha A/N Just think were Naruto meet Gaara  
''Sooooooo what are we going to do for two hours''. Asks Zen while walking thuogth a ally of wooden fences

''We will go eat some ramen''Said Naruto rasing he hand and ponting to the sky

''For two hours man I can't wait to get there to see you eat that much'' Zen said chuckling.

''oH yeah just wa-''Before Naruto could finsh. They hear there Names being called

''Naruto/Zen-kun'' They look back to see who called them. It was tow girls waving

''NNNN...Naruto-kun is that really you?''Hianta ask in complete and utter surprise

''Yeah it's me who eles would be.''Said Naruto

After that said it whet quit and a crow started crowingA/N Means Idiot out of nowhere something super occ happen Hinata YELLED ''KAWAII'' and jumped on Naruto before anyone can blink or do anything for that matter.Akora was looking at Zen while Naruto and Hinata were in the background they were chibis Naruto who did't have a mouth was swinging his tail around and Hinata would chase after it Zen had a HUGE ASS sweatdrop at that. Akora did't pay atention to what they was doing

''Ummm...Zen-kun'' Akora said in a shy tone A/N Akora is't a shy girl she said like that becuse she haven't seen Zen in a long time ''Yes Akora-chan''Zen said said with a smile

''I love when he calls me that''Akora thougth ''Are you hungry'' Oh yeah real smart are your one big idiot

''Yeah me and Naruto was going to get some ramen want to come Akora-chan''Zen said

''Sure I'll go get some ramen with you Zen-kun''Akora said with a smile

Feeling her smlie almost made him blush A/N Remenber he is blind he can't see

''Naruto come on we're going to get some ramen''said Zen looking back but no Naruto A/N That he saw him he can feel chakra ''HEY I'm over here'' Said Naruto Zen just sighted

2 HOURS LATER AT THE RAMEN SHOP

''Man that was good.''Said Naruto in a full like tone and rubbing his belly

''GODDANM 95 BOWLS OF RAMEN''Said the shop keeper and his Musume said at the same time

''Man you got a bottomless stomach'' Zen said chuckleing ''come on we got to go''

After that said they all left

AT THE HOKAGE'S OFFICE

''Ah good to see your here''Said the Sandamie

''Hai Hokage-sama what do you need''said Naruto and Zen at the same time

''O.K what was that about''The Hokage,Hinata and Akora thuogth at the same time

''Naruto;Zen I will give you a s-rank misstion'' Said the Hokage folding his hands to hold his head ''to protect Hinata and Akora.''

''Hai''they said at the said at the same time again wuth that they all when home

A/N Zen and Naruto got a apartment

Later that Night In the Hyuga Main House

''Akora are you awake'' Hinata said quitly

no respond 

''Geuss she's sleep'' Hinata said to herself and she whet to sleep

But Akora was't a sleep

''Zen-kun he's back''She thougth before going to sleep

THE NEXT DAY AT TRINING GROUND 8

Everyone was sleep.Then a peson came

That person yelled ''Wake up''

Everyone was awake now

''Who are you'' asked Zen

I'm your sensei Yuhi Kurenai

Heroes of the Leaf Ch.3 End 

Put me on your Fav list OR I'll kill you all 


	4. Meeting Sensei

Heroes of the Leaf By: Youngice chapter 4 Meeting Sensei

LAST TIME ON HEROES OF THE LEAF

''Who are you'' Zen said

I'm your Sensei Yuhi Kurenai

On with the Story

''Now in order to make us a good we need to learn abuot each other''said Kurenai

''Learn about each other'' said Hinata with a blush so bright it will put the sun to shame

O.k tell me your Names, Dreams,Likes,Dislikes and Skills in battel you frist she pointed to Hinata

''Hai My name is Hyuga Hinata my dream is to be with the one I love'' She said with a flush and looked at Naruto this was't miss by Kurenai.

''I see so she like the bliond kid''Kurenai with a grin

''And to prove myself to the Clan my Likes are well... I have to many likes to name my Dislikes are people who like down on others and I don't have to many skills'' she finshing

''You next'' she pointed to Akora

My name is Akora Hyuga not that I'm a real Hyuga My Dream is the same as Hinata's she looks at Zen who was talking to Naruto My likes are way to many to name and my dislikes are people who treat women badly and my skills in battle is is to make wepons out of chakra and that's it

''Now you''Kurenai said pointing to Naruto

My name is Naruto Kazama Uzumaki my Dream is to become Hokage and make my dad proud of his son my likes are ALL Ramen,Hinata-chan,Akora,and Zen my dislikes are poelpe who treat others badly and my skills are... ... are to many

''You next'' she pointed to Zen

My name is Zen Monodane My drean is to protect everyone that I care for my likes are I have to many I don't have any dislikes and I have wayyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy to many skills we can sit for hours

''O.k I didn't get much out of you guys but we're a team so I will learn more about you''Kurenai said with a smile

''Tommow come to the center of trining feld 8''she said

''Hai''the new Genins said

''They don't know about the true genin exams good''with that thay all when home

THE NEXT DAY The four genin walked thougth the forest and came to three logs the one in the middle had doll on it they walked over to to it until it blow up

CH.4 END A/N Sorry for the chapter being short I 'M LAZY right now I want to read so many storys people please come out with new chapters for storys

Thank You for reading


	5. The True Genin Exam

Heroes of the Leaf BY: Youngice Ch.5 The true genin exam

Last time on Heroes of the Leaf 

The four genin walked thougth the forest and came to three logs the one in the middle had doll on it they walked over to to it until it blow up AFTER THE Exploitation ''Hinata-chan are you o.k''Naruto asked in concern

''Hai Naruto-kun I'm fine''She said looking into his sky blue eyes

''Yes you are fine''Naruto thougth to himself''Wait what did I just say'' and notetest Hinata was blushing like crazy''Hinata-chan why are yo-''He notetest what kind of potion they were in. Naruto was on top of Hinata as if he was haveing sex with her he got up as fast as lighting and said in fearfull tone ''I'msorryHinata-chanitjustthatthedollblowupandmybodymoveonit'sownan-''He would have keep on going but Zen interuped him by saying shut up

''It seems that we are surrounded right sensei''Zen said with a smrik on his face

Out of the tree a few shuriken came at them Akora jumped to the right.Zen jumped into the skyes Naruto picked up Hinata and flashed

And soon after Kurenai jumped out the trees with two kunais and thew one at Naruto but Naruto jumped to the side and open his mouth and bit the kunai makeing it shatter into one million peices

Soon after that five more Kurenais jumped out

''Shit''Zen thougth''I can't do anything for now''Zen jumped into the trees

''Kage Bunshin''Said Naruto makeing a seal smoke appear beside Naruto and when the smoke cleared to revel five more Narutos

''I see''said someone in the trees

''Found you'' Yell someone behind the person

''Zen but how''Thougth the person

''Found you sensei''Zen said with his sword out ready to cut her hear off

His sword came down she disappear in thin air

''Genjutsus?''Zen thougth ''Then where is she then''after that thougth he felt her chakra behihe him in the clearing

wITH Kurenai AND THE OTHER THREE GENIN

''Kurenai-sensei what was that about'' Said Akora

''Well in order to see if you was smart enough to become Genin as a Jonin I was to give you a test.  
oh and Zen you can come out that tree''The genjustu user said

Zen jumped out the trees and walked over to his teamates

''As I was saying I gave you a test to see how good you guys and girls were''Kurenai

Then Kurenai looked aroud to see what her pupils would say no one said anything.But Hinata looked like she wanted ask something''Hinata do you want to ask something''The Genjustu user said

''Umm...K.kurenai-sensei...what was the test'' Hinata said shly

''Hinata good question and you don't have to be so shy no one is going to dislike you''Kurenai said

''Yeah Hinata-chan no one is going to hate over something you said''Naruto said

''As for the test you had to find me''Kurenai said

'' And how did we do''Ask Akora

''Well you guys could have done much better''Kurenai said puttind her finger on her chin as if she was in a thinking potion

After tow mins of hopeing

''Team 8 will start tommow''Kurenai said happly

Everyone jumped in joy Naruto hugged Hinata makeing her blush

''O.k everyone meet me at the Hokage office tommow at 9''With that Kurenai disapper

And everyone whet home to go to sleep

Heroes of the Leaf Ch.5 End

A/N Sorry bout the late update and for this ch to suck ass 


	6. The suck ass mission

Heroes of the Leaf CH.6 The suck ass mission

WITH Naruto AND Zen

''Naruto wake up it's 8:45 we need to be at the Hokage's office at 9''Zen said shakeing

''O.k 2 more days ''Naruto said rolling over

''O.k you'll never become Hokage if you sleep in all'' Zen said putting his finger on his chin

After that Zen smalled something A/N Well he is blind Zen followed the smell and found himself in the kittion and Naruto has finsh make some food. Zen who knew of his speed just said''eh'' and started to eat

''Now let's go''Naruto yelled and grab Zen and was gone

At the Hokage's Office

''Where are they''yelled Iruka yelled to nobody at all

In a great big yollow kyuubi after the kyuubi disappener Naruto and Zen stod thir

Before any could said any about the kyuubi the Hokage sarted to explin the mission

AT THE WEST GATES

''I can't stand missions like this go to a farm and git some watermolons that SUCK''Naruto said scraching his hair

IN THE TREES

''So thats thim uh ''said one guy

''Yes that is thim all right''Said the ohter guy

''So what is our mission''said the next guy by the other guy

''Our mission is to kill The Wind Master and The yollow Kyuubi''Said the 1st guy

''Now let's fly''With that they started jumping from tree to tree

Heroes of the Leaf CH.6 END

Sorry again for the late update and short ch but I was busy watching Animes 


End file.
